Embodiments of the present invention are generally directed to quality control products for biological and/or chemical processes, and more specifically to updates for the quality control products (e.g., insert information that accompanies a control reagent).
In biological research and manufacturing, reagents are combined with a sample in a reaction, e.g., to test a vitamin level of a blood sample. The reaction may create a result, such as a final product or just a measurement of the reaction. A control is often included in the reaction to confirm a quality of the reaction, e.g., an accuracy or efficacy. For example, the control can confirm that a test of vitamin D in a sample is accurate by analyzing output results for the control. Often, the output is expressed as a range of acceptable values for a measurement related to the control. The control can be sold for use in many different types of reactions.
Clinical quality control (QC) products typically have product inserts that contain instructions for use and contain warnings. For certain controls, e.g., assayed controls, charts of assay targets and ranges of parameters for a variety of test methods and instruments can also be provided. An example of the parameters can be an average value and a maximum and minimum value within a standard deviation, which can be compared to results of a test. For manufactures that serve a global market, many different languages are required and various aspects of the product inserts need to be updated on occasion.
Current methods are costly in providing the updates, and the updates are provided infrequently. Therefore it is desirable to provide more efficient ways of providing inserts and updates for inserts.